


Pirates of The Mediterranean

by laninacubana



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Multi, Pirates, jiper brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laninacubana/pseuds/laninacubana
Summary: The only thing Percy Jackson has of his father is a trident key and a longing for the sea. Percy searched for his father once, but found the sea was a treacherous place, home only to thieves, beggars, and darker things.A man now and Captain in the Queen's Royal Navy, Percy hears the sea's call- and he must go, but as a solider or a pirate? Regardless, Percy dreads the answer.





	1. Yo-ho, Yo-ho, A Pirates Life For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sophii (blackjacktheboss) who let me use her Pirate AU idea. She is a genius and everyone needs to be following her on Tumblr.
> 
> (Don't own Percy Jackson or Pirates of the Caribbean)

The rocking of the boat was not to blame for Percy Jackson’s turning stomach. Nor, was the booming, rambunctious laughter of pirates. Percy Jackson was afraid he was allergic to Rum, but he could not tell the pirates that as they eagerly awaited his reaction. He screwed his face up at the awful taste and coughed as the liquid burned his throat. The pirates laughed again. 

The pirate closest to him, the one with horrible breath and grey hair so long it knotted into his beard clapped Percy on the shoulder. “What’s the matter, boy? Ain’t ye ever had Rum ‘fore?” 

Percy handed him the bottle and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand. “No. I’m twelve.” 

The pirate wheezed out another laugh. “Then you’re behind, boy!” The pirate took three gulps of Rum and sat down in front of Percy again. “I’m Nereus. What’s your name, boy?”

Percy was slow to answer, counting the number of times the boat swayed until he answered. “Perseus Jackson. I’m looking for my father, and I’m told you can help me.” 

Percy didn’t miss the way Nereus eyed him as he chugged the Rum. Percy didn’t tell many people his true name. His mother always said that names have power, and his, as powerful as it is and would come to be, was also just shy of a curse. 

“Perseus, you say?” Nereus leaned forward on his knees. “Not a name an old pirate like meself hears very oft’.”

Percy leaned forward and reached into his shirt. He pulled out the chain that hung around his neck and held it for Nereus to see. Percy showed Nereus the charm that dangled from the chain and did not hide his smirk as he saw Nereus gasp for words and reach hungrily for the charm. The charm had the exact effect on Nereus that Percy was hoping for. “No. Not an average name, but I’ve been told you can help me find my father.” 

“Where did you get this?” Nereus whispered in astonishment. “Have ye any idea what this means, boy?” Nereus grabbed for the charm but Percy quickly hid it away underneath his shirt. 

“It’s a trident,” Percy said. “The symbol of my father.” Percy eyed the mark that just barely showed itself on Nereus's arm, the mark of a trident. "I think you know him." 

Nereus eyed the place on Percy’s chest where the trident hang concealed. Percy did not understand the obsession pirates had with this chain of his, but his mother had kept it secret from him all twelve years of his life. Only until recently had Sally Jackson given the chain to Percy in secret and told him stories of pirates, adventures, and his father. Percy did not know what the chain meant, but he knew it was to be kept secret unless he found those with a burned trident on their arm. Then, and only then, would Percy know he was among his father's men. 

Nereus glared at Percy as he combed a hand through his long beard. “You smart little shit. Have ye any sense what this trident means?” Nereus shoo his head and chugged from the Rum bottle. “I haven’t seen that trident in twelve years, and it’s been just as long since I seen Captain Poseidon.” 

Percy leaned forward eagerly. “What do you know of him?"

Nereus scoffed. “Know of him? A part of his crew I was!” But then, Nereus got a faraway look in his eyes. “Part of the crew, part of the ship…” Nereus looked haunted and Percy wasn’t sure this conversation was going to last much longer. 

“Please,” Percy implored. “Tell me more.” 

Nereus stood and shook his head. “No more tales, boy. Dead men tell no tales, ye best ‘member that.”

Percy hopelessly watched Nereus hobble up the wooden stairs to top deck, not understanding what he meant. Percy wished he never ventured on this journey. Percy wanted to be home with his mother, collecting sea shells on the shore and hearing her stories of adventure, not living in his failing one. He wanted to hear her sing again. If Percy concentrated hard enough, he could hear her singing his favorite song. 

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads, drink up me 'earties, yo ho! Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, drink up me 'earties, yo ho! 

Percy loved that song. Percy laid his hand over the trident necklace and sighed a deep sigh. He missed his mom. 

Suddenly, with the sound of a loud cannon and the breaking of wood, the ship rocked hard- tossing all those onboard off their feet. Percy had been tossed off his seat on a barrell and was squished between two cannons, his shoulder aching. 

The ship was in chaos. Percy watched as the bottom deck was now filled with light as the sun shone through the holes enemy cannons had blown into the ship. Percy didn’t even realize it was daylight. Everyone was shouting orders and running to sharpen their swords and fill their guns with gun powder. Percy realized he didn’t have a weapon of his own. 

“Move, boy!” 

Percy was thrown by two men hurriedly readying the cannons. Percy watched as they lit the cannon, but didn’t expect it to make such an ear shattering sound. Percy clutched at his ears, doing his best to muffle the silence of the chaos. He hid behind the barrels he sat on earlier, not knowing what to do. His mother's stories never sounded as dangerous as this had become. 

The ship rocked as it took another hit by enemy cannons. Percy filled with dread as he realized the ship was taking on water. The men seemed to notice as well. They were hurrying with the cannons, emptying out water the best they could, but Percy knew this would do nothing. The ship was going down. 

Then he heard the words. 

“Abandon ship!” 

Someone had shouted from top deck. 

“Abandon ship!”

“Abandon ship!”

 

“Abandon ship!”

The ship was hit by another cannon, and more water came rushing into the ship. People were diving out of the holes in the ship into water and Percy watched in horror as they plunged to their deaths. There was no way someone could stay alive shipwrecked in open sea.   
Percy saw Nereus bounding down what was left of the wooden stairs. His hat was missing and so was his shirt. He looked crazed and wild, more so, he looked angry. 

“Time to go, boy!” Nereus shouted, hauling Percy onto his feet. 

“Where?” Percy shouted back, but saw Nereus was leading them to the hole in the ship that a dozen of the crew had already jumped from. 

“No!” Percy yanked his arm back. “You’re mad!” 

“Aye!” Nereus roared. “Now jump!”

Percy peered out of the hole. The jump wouldn’t hurt, it was fifteen feet at most. Percy had done higher jumps at home with his mom. 

Don’t worry! Percy heard his mother say, The water won’t hurt you. The water will make you stronger. 

Percy turned to Nereus. “What happens after I jump?”

“You live!” Nereus pointed at Percy’s chest. “Don’t ye tell a soul ‘bout the trident. Never! Stay aland long as ye can. When the song is sung, the trident will call, and ye best start running again when that happens. Ye got the key to the sea, boy. That’s a treasure the whole world be wanting. Keep it safe.” 

Nereus spoke so cryptically Percy had no clue what he meant. “What about you?” Percy asked. 

Nereus got the same faraway, haunted look in his eyes. “Part of the crew, part of the ship…” Nereus looked at Percy then, a wicked smile on his face. “Hold ye breath, boy!” 

Then Percy was falling towards the water and everything went black.


	2. Stranger Tides

AN: OH WOW. I am absolutely floored by the response to this story! I am so, so unbelievably excited for it, and for you guys to read it. Sophii (Blackjacktheboss) had the original Pirate AU and she has very generously allowed me to take it and run with it. If you're not, follow her on Tumblr! And me, if you'd like, at Wavyally ;)

Enjoy this next chapter, which is all Annabeth (can I get an Amen?)

Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or Pirates of The Caribbean.

Now, off to reading you naughty, scurvy dogs 3

CHAPTER 2- STRANGER TIDES

Princess Annabeth Chase was going to be in so much trouble if someone found her in Professor Chiron's quarters, but she couldn't help herself. A real battle with real pirates was happening and Professor Chiron had the best view of the open water battle.

The battle had not lasted long, much to Annabeth's annoyance. Just a few cannon shots at the enemy ship and it was up in flames. The sight of the burning, sinking ship was horrible, but mother always said pirates were the lowest scum. They were dangerous and killers. Annabeth never disagreed and never argued with mother. Annabeth wanted to be on top deck, she wanted to be where the fight was and not locked away, but she knew mother wouldn't want that. Mother and father said that Annabeth was to be a scholar before she was to be Queen, and scholars did not bother themselves with that of soldiers and battles.

Annabeth watched from below as the battle raged and died in a heap of shouts and smoke. Bored and near anger, Annabeth decided what mother and father did not know would not hurt them. Annabeth ran out of the quarters excited, even if the only sight of battle she'd were its ruins. Once on top deck, Annabeth made sure to keep to the side rails and out of the way, but now Annabeth wasn't sure how long she'd actually stay on top deck. The battle remains were disappointing and boring. All Annabeth could see was charred rope, sinking cannons, and driftwood, the ship itself already sinking to bottom of the sea.

With her chin in her hand and her other hand twirling a curl, Annabeth found herself wanting more. She wanted to see more, do more, and- "Annabeth!" Annabeth didn't turn around as her Professor called out for her.

"Annabeth! I am so taken aback by your behavior! You were deliberately told to stay in your quarters!" Professor Chiron was now beside her, and beside himself. He looked to be angry, shocked even, but as Chiron was the only one to call her by her name and not princess as everyone else did, Annabeth was the only one who could see through Professor Chiron's bluffs.

Annabeth shielded her eyes from the sun with a hand as she squinted up at her professor. "No you're not."

Professor Chiron widened his eyes at Annabeth. They stared at each other for a long moment until Professor Chiron took a long deep breath, as if trying to suck in all the patience he could from the air, then placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "No, I'm not. But, that doesn't mean you should be up here."

Annabeth scrunched her lips tight together and crossed her arms. "But, I'm the princess! I want to be in battle!"

Professor Chiron nodded. "You're right, you are the princess, but you also know your father won't allow that. His princess is to wield a pen, not a sword."

Annabeth huffed and turned her eyes back to the sea. "I'm nobody's princess," she muttered.

Professor Chiorin shook his head and lightly chuckled. "I must have a word with Lieutenant Luke Castellan, then you and I will go back to my quarters and have a game of chess, would that be alright?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes until the mention of Lieutenant Luke Castellan had her blushing and standing straight. Annabeth turned and watched as Professor Chiron walked towards Luke. Luke was tall, strong, and six years older than herself, which meant he was completely off limits to Annabeth. But, that didn't mean Annabeth couldn't stare a little longer than she was supposed to, or giggle every time he looked at her. Of course, Luke would only ever see Annabeth as the "little princess" that everyone else saw. No one wanted to know Annabeth just for being Annabeth, and that made her very lonely indeed.

Annabeth turned back to the water. She closed her eyes and listen to the sound of waves lapping against the ship, trying to will herself to feel less lonely in the world. But, with the horizon stretching on forever with a never ending sea, the world felt too big for Annabeth. There was a hard knocking sound that suddenly get colliding with the side of the ship; Annabeth carefully peered over the edge of the ship sill, and there she saw a piece of driftwood carrying an unconscious boy, colliding with the side of the ship.

Annabeth gasped and slammed her hands against the sill. "Chiron!" Annabeth shouted as she pointed down at the boy in the water. "Chiron! Chiron! Chiron!"

Annabeth spun around and ran towards Professor Chiron, shouting out his name. Every sailor moved from her path, bowing as they did so. Annabeth hated when they did that, and now she had gotten the attention of every sailor on deck. Including Luke. Annabeth smoothed down the front of her dress and steeled herself. She would not act a fool, she thought to herself, she was a princess! She marched to where Professor Chiron and Luke were hunched over a table, and as Annabeth neared she saw it was a map they bent over, moving pieces and marking out spots on the map. Annabeth, ever the studious girl she was, knew those were battle maps. But why?

Annabeth could see how irritated Professor Chiron was. His face was red and his eyes were narrowed at Luke, who only smirked as Professor Chiron whispered what sounded like harsh matters back at Luke. Annabeth wanted to know more, but her presence had now become known. Luke smiled as he saw Annabeth and bowed; Chiron turned to her and looked thoroughly annoyed.

"What are you up to, young lady?" Chiron went to Annabeth, steering her away from the table, but Annabeth strained her neck to look back at the map. What could it possibly be? The farther Professor Chiron steered Annabeth away, the less she could make out of the map, which made her remember the boy on the driftwood.

"There's a boy overboard!" Annabeth exclaimed. She took Chiron's hand and ushered him to where she had seen the boy, but when she looked overboard, the boy on the driftwood was nowhere to be seen.

"Annabeth," Professor Chiron said softly, "Are you sure-"

Annabeth interrupted him as she had caught sight of the boy. "There, there!" Annabeth shouted, and pointed to the boy as the driftwood was floating away.

Professor Chiron's eyes widened as his jaw slacked. Annabeth had the feeling her Professor didn't believe her, but she was filled with smug satisfaction to be correct. "Bring him aboard!" Professor Chiron demanded, waving for a rope. "Throw a line!"

"Sir," Luke came up behind Professor Chiron, a hesitant look on his face. "This boy is most likely a pirate. Do you really command us to bring a pirate on board?"

Annabeth glared at Luke. Why would he say such a thing? Chiron seemed to agree with Annabeth's silent thoughts. "He is just a boy. Bring him aboard."

Luke's jaw clenched. He looked to Annabeth and she glared her eyes at him. Cute or not, he wasn't going to let the boy be lost at sea if Annabeth had anything to say about the matter. Luke seemed to shift on his feet as Annabeth glared at him. He nodded then, and shed his coat and hat, handing them to man next to him. Luke climbed onto the ledge of the ship and dove into the water.

Again, Annabeth smirked with satisfaction of getting what she wanted. She may be only twelve year old, but she was learning that she could command any towering man. Annabeth watched as Luke swam towards the fading driftwood. The waves were getting violent, and Luke's head disappeared underneath the waves for minutes on end, rendering Annabeth doubtful. With one last hard stroke, Luke had fnially caught the driftwood. He threw himself onto it and held onto the boy.

"Cast a line!" Luke called out, but his words were nearly impossible to make out over the waves.

"What did he say?" A sailor said behind Annabeth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and stomped her foot. "A line! Cast a line, you idiots!"

The sailors scoffed in surprise. Even Annabeth was shocked by her tone. Annabeth cleared her throat in embarrassment and turned back to where Luke was trying to steer the driftwood towards the ship. Professor Chiron took the rope from one of the men and flung it towards Luke. The rope fell short, making Luke swim harder towards the rope, but eventually, he was able to tie the rope around the boy.

"Heave!" Chiron shouted, and then the men began to lift the boy out of the water and onto the deck, Luke climbing the rails over the ship.

The boy flopped onto the deck like a soaked sack and everyone waited for him to move, breath, anything. The boy was motionless. Annabeth stood off to the side, frozen in fear that the boy could be dead.

"Move!" Luke shoved his way through the forming crowd. He was soaked and his uniform was no doubt ruined. Luke knelt by the boy and slammed his fist over the boy's chest. Annabeth gasped but the boy was coughing up nearly half the sea onto the deck and everyone cheered.

The boy was gasping for air like he had never breathed in his life. He was clutching at his chest, his eyes wildly looking around. Professor Chiron knelt and put a reassuring hand on the boy's head.

"You're safe," Professor Chiron said, gently. "What's your name?"

The boy was breathing heavily, still looking around in a panic. Annabeth noticed he had the greenest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Percy. My name is Percy Jackson." Then, he passed out again. Percy's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp into Professor Chiron's arms. What a bore, Annabeth thought to herself.

"The boy needs rest," Professor Chiron announced to the crew. "Annabeth, follow me. You will watch over him until we dock."

Now that, Annabeth, was a job worth her excitement. She nodded excitedly and followed Professor Chiron closely. They went to the lower decks and Annabeth knew they were taking Percy Jackson into Professor Chiron's personal quarters. Annabeth opened the door and Chiron gently laid Percy on the bed.

"When he wakes, send for me immediately, will you darling?"

Annabeth hadn't heard Chiron speak so gently since their last lesson at home. Maybe sea travel was not as kind to him as it were to her. But, Annabeth noticed the softness in Chiron's eyes as he looked at the sleeping boy. Annabeth would never say so aloud, but she would assume that Chiron recognized Percy Jackson, even though Annabeth knew this to be impossible. Chiron stood and affectionately kissed the top of Annabeth's head. As she watched him leave, she noticed the stiffness in his shoulders. Annabeth shook the thoughts away. Chiron could not possibly know this Percy Jackson. It was impossible.

As Annabeth pulled on the blanket to cover Percy, she felt something sharp poke at her head. "Ouch," Annabeth jerked her hand away, but then peered closer to the jutted out charm that hid underneath Percy's shirt. Annabeth looked once at Percy then back to whatever this charm was. It was obvious it was part of some necklace. Annabeth held her breath as she reached for it, taking it from underneath his shirt, looking back to Percy ever time he stirred. Once Annabeth had successfully taken the necklace off, sat on the chair next to the bed and studied it. The charm was simple; a trident no longer than the length of her palm, but the longer Annabeth studied it, the more she knew this charm was no simple thing. It was a pirate mark.

Annabeth looked to Percy in awe. "You are a pirate!"

Annabeth then studied Percy's face. He didn't look like a killer, which is what her parents always said pirates were. His tan skin and freckled nose made him look only young and small, not dangerous. Annabeth looked from the trident to Percy several times until she hung the chain around her own neck and hid the trident from sight.

"No one will know," she whispered. "No one will know."

….

Percy dreamed of his mother. He dreamed of the beach they walked every day, and her voice, singing his favorite song. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

In his dream, Percy was underwater. He was sinking aimlessly, lower and lower. The water seemed to move with him, call to him. Sing to him. But, he felt like his chest was burning, like he had been holding his breath too long. Why was he holding his breath?

Percy's eyes shot open as he gasped for air. He bolted upright and looked for anything familiar, but he had no idea where he was.

"You're okay." Someone had said beside him.

Percy spun his head and saw a girl sitting next to his bead. She had a book in her hands and stormy grey eyes that glared at him.

"You're supposed to be resting," She closed her book with a slam and stood. She handed him a glass and Percy gratefully took it, savoring his first drink in days that wasn't Rum. "I'm Annabeth," the girl said. "And you drool in your sleep."

And there it is, chapter 2. If you're feeling generous, go ahead and show some love to POTM- it fuels my creative juices.

Hasta la proxima! (Until next time)

-Wavyally


	3. Because You Are My Friend

AN: Guys! The reception to this story continues to take me by surprise. I've loved reading your comments and responding! Commenting is really what gets me wanting to put out chapters more quickly, so please! Comment! I want to know what you think. I want to know what you hated, what I can improve on, what your thoughts are, all of it!

This one is a whopping sixteen pages. So, enjoy ya little naughties.

-Wavyally

…. 10 Years Later ….

Captain Percy Jackson stood at the bow of The Queen's Eagle, the sea breeze splashing his face with water- his favorite feeling in the world. Percy loved the sea, but he also loved home, and just short of the horizon it began to come into view. Port Royal's horizon-line was getting closer and closer and Percy could hardly stand the anticipation. There was nothing he loved more than sailing the seas, but Percy was quite ready to be back home.

Percy turned towards his crew and started to shout out orders. "Drop anchor hard on port! Lower sails! Prepare to dock!"

Percy jumped off the bow of the ship and made way for the helm, nodding encouragingly at his crewmates, and then stopping at one. "Stoll!" Percy clapped Travis Stoll on the shoulder. "Raise the colors."

Travis Stoll, Percy's Master of Trade, was one of moral ambiguity, had a penchant for mischief, and even a rebellious stride in his step, but he was loyal and had been with Percy for ten years. Percy saluted the Queen's flag as it rose, as was custom, and smiled to himself. These last ten years of his life had been good to him. He sailed the seas under the Queen's flag as part of the Royal Navy and couldn't think of any other thing he'd rather do with his life.

"Captain, we're preparing to dock." Percy turned and there was his First Lieutenant Jason Grace, but off the ship, he was Percy's best friend.

Percy grinned and adjusted his captain's hat. "Excellent, Jason. That is really excellent."

Jason smirked and followed Percy to the helm. "I don't suppose there is any particular reason why you're glad to be back, Captain?"

Percy smirked as he took hold of the helm. "Just happy to be home, Jason."

Jason took a rope into his hands and started to prepare the knots needed to dock, looking over at Percy a few times. "You know," Jason began hesitantly, "The princess will be receiving us once we've landed."

Percy knew what Jason was trying to do, but wouldn't give rise to his friend's suspicion- however correct or incorrect. "Is that so?"

Jason frowned at Percy. He looked as if he were about to say something but thought better of it and shook his head. The ship had now reached the docks and Jason forcefully threw a rope over starboard to the docking crew. Percy followed suit and threw over ropes, knowing his first lieutenant and best friend was smirking in way that meant he thought he was two steps ahead of everyone.

Percy groaned. "You're doing it again."

Jason threw his last rope and stood up straight, crossing his arms. "Doing what, Captain?"

"Acting like you know something I don't, and that you're smarter than everyone else on this ship, present company included," Percy turned and shot Jason a knowing glare.

Jason laughed. "But I am smarter than everyone on this ship. Isn't that why you made me Master Strategist?"

"I made you Master Strategist because my first pick is…" Percy stumbled over his words, "occupied at the moment."

Jason suddenly let out an outrageous laugh. "Dock anchor!" Jason shouted out to the crew, then leaned in so that only Percy could hear. "It is a shame Princess Annabeth can't sail in the Royal Navy, isn't it?"

Percy glared at Jason and threw the last rope with more force than necessary. "Leave it, Jason. I mean it."

"But-"

Percy turned sharply to Jason, looking at him fiercely. "Lieutenant. Drop it. That's an order."

Jason rolled his eyes and walked away. Percy hated talking like that, especially to Jason. Ten years they had been best friends and Percy was grateful for the friend he found in Jason, but the princess was never someone Percy was eager to talk about, even to Jason.

Jason moved past Percy and made for the starboard steps. "Drop the walkway!" Jason command.

The crew then walked off the ship. Percy took one last look, not knowing this would be his last time on The Golden Eagle has its Captain.

….

"Jason!" Percy called out as he ran through the crowded dock.

Jason turned. "Captain?"

"We're not on the ship anymore, Jason. You don't have to call me Captain," Percy said. " I wanted to apologize for the tone I took with you on the ship. A captain should always respect his crew, especially his first lieutenant. I didn't show you that courtesy."

Jason chuckled as he shook his head. "You do know how to give a decorated apology, that's for certain. Even if it is unnecessary."

Jason's forgiving nature was unnerving to Percy. He could not understand how Jason was always quick to forgive. "How do you do that?" Percy asked. "How do you forgive people so easily?"

Jason threw an arm around Percy's shoulders. "Because you are my friend."

"Percy!"

Percy's blood chilled and his face felt like fire all at once. He knew the princess was behind him, but he couldn't move. What was he to say? He'd been gone for months, he couldn't possibly just say a nonchalant hello.

Percy heard Jason make a frustrated sound, and then he forcefully turned Percy around. And there she was. Princess Annabeth. She was beautiful as always, immaculate in dress and poise in stance, but Percy could never quite take his eyes away from hers. They were home to storms, and for nearly his entire life Percy has been told that a sailor never loses his head in a storm. Percy has long known that he's lost more than just his head in the storms of Annabeth's eyes.

"Hello," Percy laughed nervously, and to his left, Jason smacked his forehead.

Jason bowed before Princess Annabeth. "Princess, you are a welcome sight to this sailor's eyes." Jason looked at Percy through the side of his eyes and nudged him.

Right, Percy thought to himself, that's my cue.

Percy took a step forward towards the Princess, trying his best to give his best smile. "Princess," he said, but fell short as Princess Annabeth suddenly frowned deeply.

Oh god, Percy thought, I came on too strong. I smiled weird. She's gonna think I'm-

"Annabeth," She persisted, "Please, just call me Annabeth. How many times must I ask you to call me Annabeth?"

Percy sighed in relief and chuckled. "At least once more, Annabeth."

Annabeth smirked and looped an arm through his, guiding them away from the docks. "You must tell me of your adventures!"

"Ah. Yes, well, there isn't really anything exciting to report," Percy kept his eyes strained forward, not daring to think about the arm that was entwined with his. "Well," Percy backtracked, "There is one thing. It's quite strange really. While journeying back, we came across a sinking ship. It was still in flames and it was complete chaos, but the flags…"

Percy thought back to the sinking ship and the eerie feeling that had been plaguing him since. It made him think of a time he had so desperately tried to forget; of pirates and rum, of another sinking ship, of the Trident Key he had lost, and the last words of Nereus.

Annabeth gave his coat a tug. She looked up at him eagerly. "What did you see?"

Percy cleared his throat. "Pirate sails. We saw pirate sails."

Annabeth came to a halt. Her hand was suddenly at the chain on her neck and she looked pale. "I'm sorry," Percy gushed, reaching back for her, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Annabeth yanked back her arm. "I'm not frightened. Just curious, is all."

This girl, Percy thought as he smiled, is full of surprises.

"Princess Annabeth!" Another voice called out.

Percy and Annabeth turned to see Lieutenant Luke Castellan waving. He was grinning at Annabeth, who Percy noticed was smiling and tucking her hair behind her ear. Percy reminded himself not to be jealous, his mother always said that was unkind and unfair.

"Princess!" Luke said again, now before her and taking her hand in his. He bowed and kissed the back of Annabeth's hand. "I've come to share the wonderful news with you!"

Annabeth grinned, her face redder than it was before. "And what news is that?"

"I've been promoted to Admiral," Luke was now closer to Annabeth, his arms gathering her in.

Annabeth's mouth opened wide and she gasped. "Luke, that's just so wonderful! Congratulations!"

Luke stepped back and placed his hands on Annabeth's shoulders. She was smiling brightly and Percy had to look away. "The Queen and King are asking for you," Luke said, "There is more news to share. I hope you find it exciting as well."

Percy looked up for a moment but only to meet eyes with Annabeth. She looked hesitant, her brows drawn close together. "Oh," Annabeth said shortly. "But I was just talking with Captain Jackson, we-"

"Annabeth," Luke laughed and shook his head. Percy hated that he had interrupted Annabeth and hated that he was taking her away. "We must go," Luke continued, turning her away.

Annabeth sighed and looked at Percy in confusion, but he shook his head at her. "It was very fine to see you, Princess." Percy bowed and did not miss the look of sadness in her eyes.

Luke nodded once to Percy and guided Annabeth towards the castle and away from Percy. Percy watched them as they walked away, hating the jealousy that was creeping in.

"If you were waiting for your moment," Jason said as he came up behind Percy, watching Luke lead Annabeth away, "That was it."

Percy rolled his eyes and spun on his heels in the opposite direction of Luke and Annabeth. There was nothing for him in that direction. "If you want to stay dry, I suggest you stop talking Jason, or I'll throw you into the bay."

Jason held his hands up in surrender and tutted. "Touchy subject, I get it. How about a drink then?"

"Hold it!" Someone had suddenly shouted at them.

Percy and Jason looked at each other, stunned and confused, then turned around looking for whomever was shouting for them. "Stop right there!" They shouted again, and Jason groaned.

"It's Leo," Jason crossed his arms. "This can't be good."

Leo Valdez was the Queen's Master of Arms. Percy thought of Leo as a good friend, but when Leo wasn't building or fixing ships, he was shouting at those that sailed them for treating them poorly. The crowd on the dock was starting to part as the shouting neared, some of it in a language Percy did not know. Leo's raised fist holding a hammer was the first thing Percy saw over the crowd, then Leo in all his angry might, was huffing before them.

"You two," Leo pointed his hammer angrily, "What did you do to my ship?"

Jason stepped forward and was about to speak but Leo waved his hammer in a "no" motion. "You come to me and say, "Leo we need a top of the line ship." You asked for speed, beauty, an entire artillery to supply a small militia, and what do I do? I deliver! I give you the best damn ship in the whole Navy and you treat it like shit!"

"Leo-"

"What happened to her?" Leo demanded, a furious look in his dark eyes.

Percy didn't scare easy, and Leo wasn't about to start frightening Percy, but Leo's attempt was admirable. He loved his ships. Leo put all his talent and dedication into every vessel he created, and he deserved an explanation as to why The Queen's Eagle came back charred and splintered, but not in a place so public as the docks.

"Let me buy you a drink, Leo," Percy wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulders and steered him away from prying eyes and listening ears.

"You cannot bribe me with the devil's milk, Captain Jackson!"

"Leo," Jason now put his arm around Leo as well, Percy and Jason both guiding and hushing him. "When have you ever turned down a drink? A free one at that?"

Leo narrowed his eyes, but tied his hammer back onto his tool belt. "Whatever," Leo resigned.

"And, it's not a bribery," Percy leaned down closer to Leo's ear. "It's a truce for The Eagle."

"And," Jason said into Leo's other ear. "Confidential intel on our last sail."

Leo smirked. "You've got my attention."

Jason stood back up, straight and proud. Again, Percy knew that look. Jason, once again, prided himself smarter and quicker. However, Percy was dreading what he and Jason would have to tell Leo.

Pirates had happened, and Percy was feeling a familiar yet unwelcome tug at his gut again. One he had not felt in ten years.

…

Annabeth sat so still on the couch in her mother's study that should anyone pay any mind to her they'd think she were a statue. Annabeth lived her entire life like this, seen and unheard. She wrung her hands thrice each time, then cracked the knuckles on her fingers. Nothing wracked her nerves more than a requested audience with her mother.

Mother being a very liberal term. The Queen birthed Annabeth, but she couldn't tell you what a mother was like. Perhaps that is the first and greatest sacrifice Annabeth has ever paid for the Queendom- her mother. The Queen had no time for her daughter and so that left Annabeth always wanting, her only solace was the friend she found in her half brother Malcolm- the Queen's first child from a short lived marriage before she had been crowned.

Annabeth wished for Malcolm now, for him to be seated next to her as she awaited her royal parents. But, Malcolm never came to audiences like this. Malcolm may not be a bastard, but he was treated as such.

Annabeth fanned herself with a fan. Her dress was too tight and the air in her mother's study was stifling. "Be calm," Annabeth scolded herself silently. "You're just nervous."

The doors then opened loudly, and Annabeth quickly stood to her feet, throwing the fan down no matter how hot and dizzy she was quickly becoming.

Damn dress, she thought to herself but then smiled as best she could at her parents. Queen Athena glided when she walked and never looked down- her eyes always forward. King

Frederick followed ten steps behind, as custom.

"Mother," Annabeth curtsied. "Father," She did so again.

Queen Athena looked vicious and beautiful as she always did, and Annabeth did not keep her mother's gaze for long. She found her mother's eyes nearly impossible to meet. They were a storming grey like hers, but unlike Annabeth's, the Queen's eyes seemed weathered and strong whereas Annabeth's, in her own opinion, were meek and silent.

"Sit, Annabeth," her mother gestured to the seat before her desk.

Annabeth swallowed hard on her nerves. She was never invited to sit in such close proximity. Annabeth looked to her father, whom only nodded. Never an expressive man, Annabeth wondered why she even looked to him. She sat in the chair, folded her hands neatly on her lap, and waited. Her mother shuffled through papers before she looked up and did the thing Annabeth would have least suspected.

The Queen smiled.

"Twenty two has been very kind to you, Annabeth," The Queen appraised as she looked Annabeth up and down.

Annabeth had just celebrated her twenty second birthday a month ago, a celebration her mother had not attended. This was the first time her mother had acknowledged her birthday. Annabeth cleared her throat. "Thank you, mother."

Queen Athena waved her hand towards the king in a forward motion. He stepped forward and stood next to her, and Annabeth could see how uncomfortable her father was. If her mother noticed she did not give any sign.

"We have news for you," her mother clasped her hands. "You're going to be married."

If Annabeth thought her corset was much too tight before, she was wrong. All the air in her lungs escaped her. Her hands shook and she felt a sweat begin to break. "Excu-" Annabeth cleared throat, trying to remember the manners Professor Chiron taught her. "Pardon, mother?"

"It's high time we've prepared a match for you, Annabeth. I won't be Queen forever."

The mother Annabeth knew suddenly appeared. Not the smiling, happy news mother, but the Queen Mother. Queen Athena did not like having to say she will not be Queen forever, that much was obvious. She had been Queen for over two decades.

"I need to groom you for the throne," Queen Athena continued. "I may not drop dead today or tomorrow, but I will one day. Or, perhaps my day is coming. We cannot know. What I do know is that it is time for you to no longer be Princess, but Queen Heir. A marriage will make this transition less of a legal headache."

Again, against Annabeth's better judgement, she looked to her father. She silently begged him for any kind of reprise, of a crack in his blank stare, of anything. She needed this to not be real and she needed her father to tell her that. Alas, he would not. Annabeth had to be own her strength.

"To whom am I betrothed?" Annabeth wanted to kick and to scream but her mother had just appointed her Queen Heir, she had to act the part, no matter how much it killed her to do so.

"Admiral Luke Castellan," Queen Athena answered, eyeing Annabeth closely.

Annabeth knew what her mother was looking for. She was searching Annabeth's well crafted armor for a crack, for weakness, for any kind of hesitation. Annabeth will show none, though Luke being her betrothed was an earth shattering shock. She may have loved him once, as a child, but she was a woman now, and wanted more than an Admiral in her mother's Royal Navy. Or perhaps the better way to say it was she wanted a Captain.

Annabeth took a deep breath, which wasn't very deep considering her tightly wound corset. "Why him?" Was all Annabeth said. She needed to know.

"His allegiance is already to us," Queen Athena answered simply. "He is just a soldier, which means he cannot outrank you even through marriage, which would keep the Queendom a Queendom. It will be ruled by Queen's so long as we can make that happen."

Queen Athena continued explaining what was to come but Annabeth could listen no more. Her vision was dotting, her breathing irregular. She knew she was beginning to panic. Luke was a smart match. He'd be ecstatic, but Annabeth suspected he already knew. But, she didn't love him. That was all she could think.

I don't love him. I don't love him. I don't love him.

Annabeth didn't love anyone. She didn't know how, and she didn't know what it was like. Annabeth had hardly even lived. She could count on one hand the number of times she left Port Royal. Annabeth wanted to be weathered by the hands of experience, not silenced by a throne and a husband. Annabeth felt her eyes begin to warm. This felt like a death sentence.

To hell with manners, she thought.

Annabeth stood abruptly, her mother taken aback and now silent. As she looked down at her mother, Annabeth reminded herself that when she was out of this damn corset and in a better mindset, she'd laugh about the look on her mother's face.

"Excuse me," Annabeth's low voice shook, her hands as well. "I must ask for your leave. I need a moment alone."

Queen Athena sat back in her chair, a cold look in her eyes. "What you need is to act like a woman, and sit back down."

Annabeth ignored her mother, and that felt incredibly good. But, looking at her father did not. He blinked once, and again, and Annabeth saw nothing. So, she ran out of the room. She bursted through the doors, nearly knocking over the guards. She didn't care. From the corner of her eye she could see Luke pacing. He must have been waiting for her.

"Annabeth!" He grinned at her, but Annabeth kept running.

Annabeth knew she couldn't keep this going for much longer, her dress nearly trying to take her life, but she had to get away.

So, she kept running.

…

Percy and Jason had successfully gotten Leo's mind off the damaged Eagle and got him roaring drunk. Which was just as well for Percy. He didn't have to talk about pirates. But, not talking didn't mean he wasn't thinking. Percy had quietly left the tavern where Jason and Leo were working on their fifth flagon of rum.

Percy hated rum.

Desperate for silence, Percy walked along the shore. He thought of his mother, which pained him in such a way he was sure that if he started, he would never stop crying. Percy thought of his father, of the trident key, and questions. So many questions. Percy looked at the setting sun and the horizon.

Keep a weather eye on the horizon, his mother would always say, but Percy was torn. He didn't want to look. He hated the sea and loved it at the same time. But, maybe the reason he was finding himself so torn was that he felt he no longer belonged. No longer fit. All because maybe he did hate the sea.

A sound of anguish suddenly rang around the previously silent shore. Percy spun, startled. "What the hell?" He muttered to himself, looking frantically for the source of the yell.

And there she was. Princess Annabeth. She was screaming and stomping, her hands waving around. Percy had never seen Annabeth in such a state. What had happened? What was the matter?

Percy's feet seemed to think for him. He was running before he knew why, sprinting straight for Annabeth. "Annabeth!" Percy called out. She didn't hear over her own screams, or if she did she didn't care. "Annabeth!" Percy called again, and again, and again, until he made onto the dock. He was panting as he took Annabeth's hands and lowered them, getting her to look at him.

Percy was astonished by the fury in her eyes. But, perhaps they belonged there, Percy thought.

Before he could even ask what had happened, Annabeth was already venting. She spoke quickly and frantically, but Percy caught every word. He wished he didn't. Annabeth engaged to Luke was more pain to his heart then he would have ever thought.

"Annabeth…" Percy wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. He would not say anything that would further distress Annabeth, so maybe there wasn't anything to say. Instead of words, Percy just took her gently into his arms and hugged her.

Percy knew Annabeth was stunned. She didn't move, not even an inch. She didn't speak, probably didn't even breath. They stayed like that for a few blissful moments before Annabeth stepped back.

"What was that for?" She said quietly, her eyes not leaving his.

Percy shrugged, suddenly very over aware of everything around him. "Because you are my friend."

Annabeth sighed deeply, and smiled. Her eyes though, began to flutter. She was gasping and all at once she fell backwards and into the bay. It all happened so quickly, Percy had not even registered what had happened, he was still so stunned by the feeling of having Annabeth in his arms. No matter it being platonic.

The sound of splashing water brought Percy to his senses and he dove in after her. He kicked downwards as hard and as fast as he could. Annabeth was sinking quickly. Percy swam as hard as he could to reach her before she hit the bottom and finally caught her, but she was heavier than he thought. He kicked upwards but her dress was weighing them down too much. Percy was running out of air in his lungs and if he didn't act quickly now, they'd both drown. Percy reached into his pocket with the hand that wasn't holding Annabeth and grabbed his knife. He cut the strings that held Annabeth's dress up and shed it off. As it came off, Annabeth became considerably lighter, making the swim up to surface easier. Percy put his knife between his teeth and kicked harder and harder until finally, they broke the surface.

Percy gasped for air, but Annabeth did not. He knew he couldn't get her back onto the dock, so he swam for shore, which was harder with another unconscious person. Percy swam hard, trying to keep his mind from wandering to whether Annabeth was going to be okay or not. He made it to the shallow and dragged her onto the shore, but it was Annabeth's corset that caught his attention. Percy took his knife from between his teeth and cut it open.

Annabeth suddenly coughed out half the sea, her breaths jagged. Percy sighed in relief but then his blood stilled. He felt freezing despite the heat. Time moved slow. Around Annabeth's neck was the Trident Key he thought was lost.

"Thank you," Annabeth panted heavily.

Percy didn't say anything. He reached for the chain. Annabeth leaned back at first, shocked that Percy was reaching for her neck until she looked down and realized she was wearing the chain she had taken from him the day they met.

"Percy…" Annabeth began slowly, but Percy shook his head.

"Why do you have that?" Percy's voice shook and so did his hands as he reached for the Trident. He took it into his hands and then there was one, deep ripple across the sea. Percy looked out at the sea puzzled, but turned back to the Trident. "This isn't yours, Annabeth!" Percy was appalled. He didn't know what else to say. "Have you any idea what would happen if anyone caught you with this? You'd be hung for treason, Annabeth! A princess cannot be caught in an act of treason against the crown!"

"I'm sorry!" Annabeth cried. "I was trying to protect you!"

Percy shook his head and ran his hands through his soaking hair. Percy could suddenly hear running behind him, and when he turned he saw Admiral Luke, Queen Athena, King Frederick, and half of the royal guard running towards them.

"Fuck!" Percy cursed, the sailor in him coming out. He turned back quickly to Annabeth. "Give me the Trident! No matter what happens you have never seen this in your life! Do you understand?"

Annabeth's eyes were wide with fear and panic. She gaped at Percy and at the fastly approaching crowd. "Do you understand?" Percy shouted again.

Annabeth nodded and hurriedly gave Percy the Trident, then they were no longer alone.

"Step away from the Princess!" Luke shouted as he pointed his sword at Percy.

Annabeth gasped, she was moving to stand before Percy but her mother had snapped.

"Annabeth you get over here right now!"

Annabeth didn't move at first, but Percy nodded once at her. He raised his hands slowly in surrender, the Trident spinning around for everyone to see. As one, the crowd gasped.

"He's a pirate!" Someone had shouted.

Luke's sword wavered. He reached a hand down for Annabeth and quickly dragged her up. She sobbed once and ran into Professor Chiron's arms, who stood behind Queen Athena. He held Annabeth silently, just as stunned as everyone else.

"What's going on here?"

Percy felt his stomach drop. He looked up and saw Jason and Leo push their way through the crowd. Jason took one look from Luke's pointed sword, to Percy, and to the Trident in Percy's hand. Percy could see the acknowledgment in Jason's eyes. Percy also saw the betrayal.

Percy was shaking his head, desperate for Jason to understand. "Jason, listen to me, it's not-"

"Arrest this man." Queen Athena did not shout. She glared murderously at Percy and then turned away. The crowd parted for her easily. She took Annabeth by the arm, but Annabeth looked back to Percy. There were tears on her face as she mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Luke sheathed his sword and beckoned for the men behind him to step forward. "Chain him," Luke said. He spat at the ground of Percy's feet. "Pirate."

Percy looked desperately to Jason and Leo as he was being chained. They were both silent, but Percy could see that Jason was hurt. Jason shook his head, his eyes wide, and turned, walking briskly away. Percy looked sadly at Leo as the guards shoved Percy.

….

Percy never knew how dark the dungeons were. The guards behind him stumbled over their feet a few times and Percy rolled his eyes. The dungeon was dark, but silent it was not. There was maniacal laughing, high pitched laughing. These were the sort of laughs that sent painful shivers down Percy's spine and haunted his nightmares. These were the laughs of pirates.

The pirates did more than laugh. What was eerie, and frightening, was that they were singing.

"Yo Ho, haul together! Hoist the colours high! Heave Ho, Thieves and Beggars, Never Shall We Die!"

The guards came to a stop. One of them, Percy will call him Bob, faltered with the key, but he eventually got the cell door to open with a screech.

"In you go, pirate," The other guard shoved Percy in the cell.

This guard, Percy thought to himself, will be called Donald. Donald seemed like a good name for a stupid fucker, Percy thought bitterly.

With a jingle of keys, Percy knew the guards had taken off into a sprint. The singing and laughing frightening them. There was more maniacal laughter. Percy began to pace the short space of his cell. Annabeth had the Trident this whole time! But, Percy couldn't do anything with this new information now. By sunrise, he was heading to the gallows.

"Yo Ho, haul together, Hoist the colours high, Heave Ho, Thieves and Beggars, Never Shall We Die! Some men have died, And some are alive, And others sail on the sea, With the keys to the cage… And the Devil to pay, We lay to Fiddler's Green!" Sang the prisoner in the cell next to Percy.

Percy jumped back in alarm to see the shadow of the person holding the bars of their cell was facing Percy. Despite himself, Percy stepped closer. The closer he got, the more defined the person's face became.

Their hair was grey and frayed. It was so long it knotted with their beard. There were scars that looked like cracked sand on the man's face. He was laughing the closer Percy got, and Percy could smell the Rum off the prisoner.

Quicker than Percy anticipated, the prisoner jerked their hand through the bars and grabbed the Trident that hung from around Percy's neck. The prisoner let out a deep chuckle and sang, "The Bell has been raised from its watery grave. Do you hear its sepulchral tone? We are a call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sail toward home!"

The prisoner chuckled again like he had been told a joke. "Remember what I said, boy. The sung has been song."

And then, he was gone.

All around him there was singing, and Percy felt like his head was going to explode. That was Nereus. But now, he was gone.

The night was long. Percy could not think of his imminent death. All he could do was slowly lose his mind over the song the prisoners, pirates, sang. Over, and over, and over, they sang. Always the same song.

The sound of jingling keys echoed through the dungeon and Percy stilled. This was it. He was going to die. The ringing of jingling keys came closer and stopped before Percy's cell, just as he knew it would.

"Percy!" Leo whispered.

That, Percy was not expecting.

Leo came into the cell, helping Percy to his feet. "We've got to now! Like, right now!"

Percy did as Leo said and followed him out. The sound of laughing and singing pirates following him.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Percy panted out as they ran through the dark dungeon.

Leo grabbed Percy's shoulder and guided him a way that Percy didn't come in through. Has Leo been down into the dungeon's before?

"Saving you!" Leo shoved Percy down a secret corridor, at least it looked to be secret.

"But, why?" Percy was asked, confused but grateful.

Leo stopped running, making Percy halt too. "Because you are my friend."

…

Silence. Complete silence. This was why he loved it at night. The crew slept, or pretended to, in the lower deck. He, however, would climb to the highest point on the ship and sit on the wooden pegs where the sails were raised. He could see for thousands of miles at the stretching horizon of the sea. The wind was perfect tonight. Steady and true. A perfect night for a speedy sail.

"Captain!" A voice suddenly called out from beneath him.

"Captain!" They said louder.

He slowly made the climb down and then jumped onto the deck, where his first mate was calling for him. He saw her wide smile, her feet making her bounce. "Captain, the song has been sung."

He stilled. Then, he smirked wickedly. He fiddled with the skull ring on his thumb. "Finally." He reached for his compass, and the red pointer spun East. He grinned. "Master Hazel, we have our heading."

That's it! Chapter 3. This chapter ending has been on my mind for some time now and I was so excited to write it! Stay tuned, cause this shit is about to get so good.

Con amor y hasta la proxima, (with love, and goodbye for now)

-Wavyally

P.s- Follow me on Tumblr Wavyally and tell me you came from AO3 <3


	4. AN: UPDATE

Hello, All!

I'm really sorry to say that this isn't an update, it's more of an update on my life and an explanation as to why I haven't updated Pirates. First and foremost, I am *NOT* abandoning Pirates. I'm a third year college student and took up a summer course so that I can get ahead with some of my necessary credits. Summer courses are very intense and require all of my time and energy, so, I couldn't devote the time to write this story. I could have put something out, but it wouldn't have been the quality that you deserve. I'd rather do a job right than half-ass it, ya feel?

So! With that said, what I can promise you all is my expected update day. Tuesday June 27th is best case scenario. Worst case, Friday June 30th.

For those that have messaged me to check in, I really appreciate that! You guys are awesome and we'll talk soon!

\- Wavyally


	5. La Isla De Los Sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi, everyone! I'm terribly sorry this update is not when I originally said. I hope you'll forgive me. But, all your reviews, follows, and favorites, really did encourage me to keep writing. I won't keep you any longer, get to reading ya nasties <3

The Queensguard escorted Annabeth hastily down the freezing corridors of the Castle’s private wing. Annabeth was soaking wet, leaving a trail of water behind her and slipping guards. Her teeth chattered violently, but not because of the cold. Annabeth was in a state of shock. 

I The gallows. Percy is sentenced to the gallows. I 

Annabeth could think no other thought. Percy was to die by morning light and she was entirely to fault. Annabeth looked up from the tile through blinking eyes at her mother, who marched on in front of her. Queen Athena was angry; anyone could guess as much by the tautness of the her shoulders. The Queen never stomped, but Annabeth thought that today her mother might make an exception. The Queen never muttered, but Annabeth could hear her mother speak beneath her breath. 

“Disgraceful,” Queen Athena spat in a forceful manner. “An unnecessary diversion of events. So pathetic. So childish.” 

Annabeth wanted nothing more than to sink beneath the tiles and never surface again. Annabeth didn’t mean to embarrass her mother and their Queendom. All she did was protect a little boy a long time ago. Annabeth looked up through her tearing eyes and a sudden realization shocked her. She did nothing wrong. Annabeth chewed on her lip. Maybe she did do something wrong? Maybe hiding the Trident from Percy and everyone all these years was an act of treason? Maybe Annabeth should be the one sentenced to the gallows. But, no matter what Annabeth ever did she’d never get the same sentence as Percy or anyone else because she was a Princess. 

Annabeth, with her eyes still downcast, violently jerked her arm from the guard that held it and wiped at her nose. She hated crying. She hated even more how it was always loved one’s that made the saddest tears fall. 

Annabeth was growing more and more furious as they marched. It shouldn't matter if she was in the wrong, her life had to count for more than just following orders and shying away from mistakes. Her time was valuable, and she would not waste it on a loveless marriage. Annabeth would not resign herself to a crown she did not want.

They all finally stopped marching. They were at Annabeth’s bedroom. Queen Athena turned and Annabeth shrunk away from her mother’s gaze. Queen Athena stepped towards Annabeth, and each echo of heel on tile was a bullet in Annabeth’s chest. 

“You will clean yourself up,” Queen Athena spoke lowly and maliciously. “You will think about what your actions have caused the crown, the country, and how it has fueled rebel causes. The Princess has been caught with a pirate,” The Queen scoffed and rolled her eyes. “What a headline.” 

Annabeth was finding it very difficult to catch her breath and she felt the tears she had wiped away surface again. Annabeth nodded once at her mother and looked longingly at her bedroom. The door was open and she could see the view of the harbor through the window. 

Freedom. 

The thought shocked Annabeth but came as the only sane thing she had felt in so long. Annabeth decided it was high time she decided her own destiny. Annabeth slowly raised her eyes to the back of Queen Athena. Annabeth suddenly realized that the Queen never looked down when she walked. 

Annabeth sniffed her nose one last time and wiped away her tears. “Neither will I,” Annabeth thought defiantly to herself, “Never again.” 

… 

Percy focused on his breathing. He focused on the sound of his breathing, of his feet hitting the ground; he kept his eyes trained on Leo’s back. Percy did anything to keep that damn song out of his head. He tried to keep his mind from wandering to its lyrics, to the creepy way all the prisoners had sang it. The hallways echoed with the sound of running footsteps and panting. There was no light, and Percy was having an increasingly harder time keeping up with Leo, who didn’t seem to tire and did not lose his way even in the dark prison hallways. They had been running in silence for some time now, but Percy needed answers. 

“Leo,” Percy panted. “Where are you taking me?” 

Leo slowed and threw out his arm, catching Percy by the shirt and attempting to shove him. “Shh!” Leo pointed slowly up at the ceiling, which looked to be wooden boards. “We’re underneath the castle,” Leo whispered so lowly Percy almost didn’t catch what he had said. 

But, Percy heard every word. His thoughts rocketed to Annabeth and Percy longed to see her. He wanted to explain, to apologize, but he needed answers from her too. It seemed to Percy that secrets surrounded him. 

Leo shook his head at Percy. “I know what you’re thinking, Percy, but no. We have to keep moving. We’re almost there.”

“And where is that?” Percy asked, keeping close to Leo as they started forward again. 

“The Queen’s Docks,” Leo answered, his eyes trained above. 

The floorboards above suddenly creaked and shadow swept over their heads. Footsteps scurried in what sounded to be a run. Leo cursed and grabbed Percy, pushing him forward. They took off running. 

“I told you so!” Leo shouted in anger then spoke so vehemently in a language Percy didn’t know, that he was sure Leo was cursing. “Conomieda! Yo cono me dije!” Leo slowed only to shove Percy in front of him so they can run side by side. 

Percy’s sides began to burn and every breath felt more like an exhale than an inhale. He knew he couldn’t run much longer and he dreaded to know what waited for him at the end of this underground tunnel. The darkness lighted all of a sudden it seemed, like a sunrise out at sea that catches you by surprise. The black walls greyed and shades of blue and green seeped in. Leo slowed and once more shoved Percy to the wall. 

“Okay,” Leo panted. “The Queen’s private docks are just outside of this tunnel; it also happens to be heavily, heavily guarded. So, my plan-”

Percy shook his head. “No,” he interrupted. “Before plans, before running, before anything, you’re going to tell me why you’re helping me.”

Leo mustered whatever ounce of bravery and grit he could and held Percy’s strong, relentless gaze. He didn’t feel brave, though. All he could think was how afraid he was that his past wouldn’t let him run anymore. The avoided question would be no more. Honesty was calling to Leo, a song he had hated his whole life. But, Leo thought, if he can’t trust Percy he couldn’t trust anyone. 

“Innocent people are wronged every day, Percy Jackson. People are imprisoned because they look different and there isn’t a damn ounce of fairness in this world. I just want to disappear. Now, I’ve got a ship ready for us and with your sailing we will never be found again- but we need to leave now. Are you done with your questions? Or shall we wait to die? Curiosity did kill the cat, they say.”

 

Percy didn’t understand Leo, but perhaps he didn’t have to. They were both running from their demons, whatever they looked like. “Alright.” Percy stood and nodded at Leo. “What’s the plan?”

… 

The island of Port Royal was beautiful. The trees were enormous and swaying in the cool sea breeze; the water glistened a brilliant blue; and it was all wonderfully under protected. 

Pirate Captain Nico Diangelo preferred his cities this way; right before he was to sack them. Unguarded and pleasant to the eye. Not for long, he thought wickedly to himself, soon the fires of their burning buildings will rise and blacken the once beautiful sky. 

“Port Royal.” First Mate Hazel gave a phlegmy scoff. “It was La Isla Suena once. The Island of Dreams. Until the crown pillaged and monopolized all free islands.” 

Hazel looked on at the unassuming city with annoyance and a bubbling darkness that waited to surface. Nico knew that look well. He placed his hand on Hazel’s shoulder and welcomed it. “You will have first cannon fire, sister.”

Hazel turned to her brother and captain, confused yet excitement twinkled in her eye. “Wouldn’t you rather we attack with the element of surprise? Rather than dramatically announce our arrival?” 

Captain Nico spun his skull ring. “I’d rather they all run in moronic circles. Much easier to find our treasure.” 

“That’s assuming they all run to the same place once we’ve fired our cannons,” Hazel countered. 

Captain Nico smiled. “They will, because we will fire at all of their homes. They will be forced to flee. That is when we go to shore and seek what has been lost.” 

Hazel rose a brow. She was doubtful of her brother’s plan, but did not have a better one to offer. Since The Black Pearl was given new direction by her captain, Nico had not stopped mumbling about, “the sea’s lost treasure.” Hazel hated secrets. Especially from her brother. “Are you ever going to tell me what exactly we’re looking for? If I’m going to swing my sword, brother, I want to know what for.” 

When Nico turned to look at Hazel, he was every part the fearsome Pirate Captain he was known to be. His eyes dark and hooded, seemed to be all seeing and ever scheming. Had Nico not been Hazel’s brother, she might have been afraid. 

“A trident,” Nico seethed. “We’re looking for a trident. Now, ready the cannons.”

… 

Annabeth sat on her windowsill, looking down at the port. The ships were antagonizing. They mocked her. Annabeth craved freedom, to be rid of this place and her view from her bedroom were ships that she could never sailaway on. Annabeth believed her mother had done that on purpose. Queen Athena always made sure Annabeth knew her place was on the throne, never to leave. 

And Percy. Annabeth thought of the man she had so long had as a friend and now she could never know what “more” would have been like. She is the cause of his imminent death. Had she not worn that blasted trident none of this would have happened. Annabeth didn’t think she had it in her to bear the weight of Percy Jackson’s death. 

Annabeth glared at the ships in the harbor, deep in thought. There was nothing she could do to save Percy, and that made her feel helpless. But, she would not let that have the final word over her. 

“I am Annabeth,” She jumped off the windowsill and went to her closet. She ripped off her dress and changed into pants and a loose shirt. She packed the same of the sort into a pack. “I am smart and damn resourceful. I am going to save Percy and save myself.” 

“Excellent plan.”

 

Annabeth screamed and spun so fast she fell backwards. She panted in fear, her heart beating wildly, only to see her half-brother Malcolm sitting on the chair by the window, smirking. 

“Malcolm,” Annabeth yelled as she threw her pack. “I thought you were-”

“Mother?” Malcolm supplied, a cautious look in his grey eyes. “You’re lucky I’m not. You really should learn to keep your diabolical plans secret to yourself. You never know who's listening. Especially in this castle. There’s always someone listening.” 

Annabeth, still breathless from fright, stood then went to sit before her brother. Again on the windowsill. Annabeth was starting to hate the damn thing. 

“Besides,” Malcolm leaned forward dropping his voice down to a whisper, “There’s a flaw in your plan.” Malcolm looked once behind Annabeth then continued. “Percy Jackson has escaped.” 

Annabeth’s heart both froze and quickened. The sensation was odd and slightly painful, the feeling of shock also feeling quite literal. She was about to gasp but Malcolm had covered her parting lips with his hand. 

“It must have happened in the dead of night or right before dawn. The guards have been searching for him since first light. Mother’s furious.” 

Annabeth balled her fists. “And why hasn’t anyone told me?”

“Mother has kept it very quiet. I only just found out. I overheard two guards then came straight here.” Malcolm took Annabeth’s hands in his and held them tight. His eyes, so like hers, peered deeply at her. “You never wanted this crown,” Malcolm whispered, gently. “You’ve always said so. I’ve no idea where your Percy may have gone, but I do know that now is your chance, sister. Run. Run away and never look back. You were meant to be free.” 

Annabeth, despite being dazed by her brother’s words, felt her eyes warm. “Where do I go?” Now that her freedom was staring right at her with the entire world at her fingertips, Annabeth had no idea where she’d go. 

Malcolm brought Annabeth close and hugged her tight. “Wherever you want. Everywhere you want. You’ve got forever waiting for, sister.”

Annabeth held tightly onto her brother. “What about you? Will we ever see each other again?”

Malcolm chuckled. “I’m very prepared to take this crown from our mother. And, anyways,” Malcolm pried Annabeth away and gave her a sad smile. “The one’s we love always find a way back to us. This isn’t the last of us, dear sister.” 

Malcolm stood, taking Annabeth up with him. He handed her the pack she had thrown at him, kissed her cheeks, and nudged her to the door. “Go.”

Annabeth looked back once. “I love you.”  
Malcolm smiled. “I love you, too.”

Then Annabeth ran.

… 

This is happening. This is happening. This is really, really, happening. 

Annabeth had no idea rebellion could feel so euphoric. Running in secret down the castle corridors with only a single pack was exhilarating, the bump of the pack between her shoulders was a shock of adrenaline with each thump. 

The Princess was running away. 

And she was finally, truly happy. 

Annabeth took her time, peeking around corners, staying as quiet as she could. She was heading to the kitchens, and from there she had a straight shot to the docks, then she was free. The kitchens were just one corridor away, if she sprinted now she’d make it. Annabeth jumped in place, shook out her hands, took a deep breath, then ran. 

Annabeth could hear approaching footsteps. She didn’t know from which direction they came, but she was almost to the kitchens, so she kept running. She ran around the last corner and nearly came face to face with her mother. Annabeth jerked to the side at once, hiding behind a tall column. She held her breath, though she felt exhausted from running. She could feel her blood pulsing in her ears. She couldn't get caught now. Queen Athena’s heels neared as the clack of her shoes echoed. The sound if it used to strike fear into Annabeth, now, as her mother successfully passed her, Annabeth felt joy. 

Good riddance, mother. 

Once the hall was clear, Annabeth jogged to the kitchen door. She had made it. The door that lead to the docks was just a few steps away. Annabeth packed as many apples and non perishable foods into her pack quickly, but then she heard voices. What was odd was that the voices seemed to come from beneath her. 

Annabeth could hear a muffled voice say, “I know what you’re thinking, Percy, but no. We have to keep moving. We’re almost there.”

Annabeth nearly screamed. Percy was right below her. This couldn’t be possible. There was more noise and a scuffle, then, “The Queen’s Docks.” 

They were headed to the Queen’s Docks. Annabeth could run now and meet them there. The door to the kitchens was opening, and with a start, Annabeth ran out the door. 

… 

The end of the tunnel Percy and Leo ran through was so close Percy could hear the seagulls. The smell of the ocean was seeping in, Percy’s favorite smell. It made him feel close to home. 

“Once we’re out, we’re taking a hard right,” Leo instructed, his eyes trained ahead. “Stay close to me. It’ll be a hard run.”

Percy rolled his eyes. Leo already had him running hard. 

The end of the tunnel was an arm’s reach away, and then they made it. Sunlight burned Percy’s eyes but he was at once hit by something hard. He nearly fell, but caught his footing. Percy realized it was person, their arms tightly around his neck. Percy saw Leo with wide, wide eyes, his jaw hanging. He looked pale, and started wildly looking around, making sure they hadn't been followed. Percy looked down but he could only see blonde curly hair. 

“Percy! I can’t believe I’ve found you!”

Percy stilled. This was Annabeth. He pulled back and looked at her in awe. “Annabeth, what are you doing?” 

Annabeth spoke in a hurry. “I was told you escaped! I was running away when I heard you in the kitchens!” 

Percy was stunned, he didn’t even know where to began. “I have so many questions…”

Annabeth nodded and looked faintly sad. “I know, and I’ll answer them all-”

“Can we finish this once we’re on a ship with Port Royal behind us?” Leo exasperated. He pointed to towards the Queen’s Docks, where dozens of ships that Percy had never seen before anchored. 

Just as Percy and Annabeth moved to follow Leo, there was a sudden loud boom and the ground shook. 

Then there was another, and another, and another, like fireworks but louder. 

“What’s happening?” Annabeth asked, walking closer to the shore to see where the cannon fire was coming from.

“Those are cannons,” Percy said, looking at each ship to see which were firing. “Port Royal is under attack.

Leo jumped in place anxiously. “We have to leave now! Everyone will be distracted and won’t even notice us leaving!”

Percy squinted at the sails of the ship that the cannon fire was coming from. With dread he realized he recognized those sails. Every sailor knew to fear the black flag with skeleton cross bones. The flag of The Black Pearl. 

“We can’t go,” Percy muttered, then louder again, “We can’t go!”

Leo turned to look at him, an incredulous look on his face. “We absolutely can! Now let’s get the hell out of here!” 

Annabeth turned to Percy. “They’re pirates, Percy. Port Royal has never had a pirate invasion. Think. They only want one thing.” 

Percy didn’t understand until Annabeth brought a hand up and rested it against the lump under his shirt where he kept The Trident. Percy shook his head and backed away. “No. No, that wouldn’t make any sense. Why now?”

“It’s quite logical actually,” Annabeth answered. “Since I took it from you the day we met, I kept the trident hidden. Only Yesterday did I wear it for the first time. And It also touched water. It makes sense, Percy. All the variables are there.” 

“So what do we do?” Leo asked, panicked. 

“We split up,” Annabeth said, with the voice of a leader. “Percy, they’re after you and your trident necklace. If we all leave together, they’ll come after us but not until they’ve destroyed Port Royal. I’m the Princess. I can bargain with them if I have the trident.” 

“What?” Percy exclaimed. “No! Together, Annabeth!”

Annabeth huffed and narrowed her eyes. “We do not have the time to argue this. You have to believe that you’re worth saving, Percy! I owe you this. I almost got you killed.” 

“But they’ll kidnap you!” Percy countered. 

“I know,” Annabeth nodded. “But at least the people of Port Royal will be safe. You’ll just have to find me.” 

Leo scoffed. “You want us to track down The Black Pearl? That’s impos-”

“Okay,” Percy agreed. He kept Annabeth’s gaze. He didn’t like it, but so long as she’s been his princess he’s known that Annabeth followed only her own plan. Which almost always was the best plan. Percy just had to trust her. Annabeth that she didn’t have to carry that burden, but then she did the most surprising thing she could ever do. As Percy thought she was going to punch him, she kissed him. Before he could really process that the woman he had loved for so long was kissing him, she wasn’t anymore; and as she stepped back, she did so with the trident necklace in her hands. 

“Find me, Percy.” Annabeth held onto his hand in hers until it dropped back to his side, and with a heavy heart Percy watched her go. 

…

Captain Nico was getting aggravated. His crew has gone through nearly every single person in this godforsaken city and no sign of the trident. They searched every home, pub, building, and nothing. 

A guard came running, shouting with his sword raised, and without a second glace Nico swung his own long black sword and cut the guard down. 

“You guys used to be easier to kill,” Nico said to the dead guard as he wiped the blood off on the guards coat. 

Captain Nico was beginning to think this raid was pointless until a woman’s voice called out. 

“Stop!”

She had a furious look in her eyes as she marched towards Nico. He admired her confidence. But, it was what she dangled that caught his attention. “Shit,” Nico muttered, then cleared his throat. “I’ve been looking everywhere for that. If you’d be so kind as to hand that over, then my crew and I will be on our way.” Nico extended his hand out. “I’m-” 

“Shut up!” The woman yelled. “ I am Princess Annabeth Chase.” The closer she got the clearer it was how visibly angry she was. Nico was equally impressed and intimidated. He sheathed his sword as she stopped before him. He extended his hand, not opposed to some courtesies, but again she denied. She dangled the trident in front of him, but swiped it away once he made a grab for it. “I believe we can make a deal.”

Nico ground his teeth together. “And what deal is that.”

“The trident for Port Royal’s safety,” Annabeth said. “I give it to you, you leave and never come back.” 

Nico spun his skull ring. “I’m curious. Where did a princess like yourself acquire this trident? And what do you know if it?” 

“I found it along time ago amongst sea wreckage,” lie, “And I know nothing of it. All I know is that it belongs to pirates.” Truth. 

Nico knew she was lying. He had a talent for spotting lies. But, nonetheless, he smiled and nodded. “I will take the trident and grant Port Royal’s safety. But, I have another condition. You are to be my prisoner.”

Nico didn’t see Annabeth react. She was anticipating that. 

Good, Nico, thought. Whoever she’s planned to rescue her is playing right into his hands.

“Annabeth!”

Nico unsheathed his sword, pointing it at the man that had run up to them. He looked like princess, and Nico assumed he was her brother. 

“Malcolm!” 

Nico stepped in front of Annabeth as she tried to move to Malcolm. “Who are you?” Nico asked, his sword pointed. “We were in the middle of a business deal and you have rudely interrupted us.” 

Malcolm narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. “I’m the prince.” 

Nico had suspected correctly. “Well, Prince, I was just taking your sister prisoner. I do hope you don’t try to foil my plans. I’ve had a long day.” 

Malcolm narrowed his eyes. “You’re not taking my sister anywhere. Our entire guard is nearly here.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Yes, I am.” Nico waved towards Annabeth and Malcolm. “Now, say your goodbyes.”

Annabeth slowly moved away from Nico, eyeing his sword as she moved. She then ran to her brother and Nico could hear her faintly whispering. Malcolm looked taken aback, but nodded. 

Nico nodded to Malcolm, then led Annabeth away. The Black Pearl had been easy to dock. Had Nico and his crew not raided Port Royal, he would have told officials to amp their security. The crew had all made it back to the ship and prepared to raise anchor. Nico extended his arm towards the ship, beckoning Annabeth to go first. 

“Princesses first,” Nico smirked. 

Annabeth glared at Nico as she walked up the wooden board up to top deck, Nico behind her. “Ready the sails!” Nico shouted as he threw the walking board overboard. 

“Aye, Captain!”

The entire royal guard came to see them off, as Malcolm had said. Even the Queen herself was in attendance, and Nico gave a humorous salute to her majesty. But, he saw that Annabeth paid no mind to those on the dock. Her eyes were trained to the far left on other ships. She looked sad. Nico knew she was looking to the ship he knew her rescuers would follow them on. He was counting on that. 

Nico held out his hand. “We had a deal.” 

Annabeth turned to Nico, and with a glare, put the trident in his hand. The motion seemed to pain her. Smart girl, Nico thought. 

“Where are you taking me?” Annabeth asked. 

Nico began to walk to the helm, beckoning for Annabeth to follow. “We are going to a place called Shipwreck Cove. The song has been sung, Annabeth. You don’t know what that means, but it’s everything to a pirate. We are going to meet with the other pirate lords.” Nico spun the wheel and guided the ship out to sea. “I’m hoping you’re friends who will be following us will join us there. I’d very much like to meet the true owner of this trident.” Nico smiled wickedly at the horrified look on Annabeth’s face.

… 

Speechless, Percy and Leo watched as Annabeth was taken by Captain Nico of The Black Pearl. The entire Royal Guard was out on the docks, and the two men watched as the Queen shouted out commands to dispense the Royal Fleet. 

“We have to leave now,” Percy said. “We have to find her before the fleet does.” 

Leo nodded and began towards the inside of the Queen’s Docks. 

“Wait!” 

They spun around. They had no weapons, so if they were to be caught now, there was no hope to finding Annabeth. But, it was Malcolm who had shouted for them. 

“Is that…?” Leo tilted his head in confusion. 

“Yeah,” Percy said slowly. 

“Percy!” Malcolm said breathlessly. “I’m” pant, “here,” pant, “to,” pant, “help.”

Leo laughed. “You, the prince, are going to help us, criminals?”

Malcolm nodded. “I know you’re going to find my sister. I want to help.”

Leo scoffed. “And how exactly are you going to help?”

Malcolm glared at Leo. “I am quite skilled at making maps, thank you very much. I can chart any waters. You’ll need my help.” Malcolm then tossed the pack he was carrying to Leo. “And you’ll need these. I was going to give them to Annabeth, but they’re safer in our hands then in the hands of a pirate.”

Percy flinched. 

Leo opened the pack and whistled. He pulled out dozens of rolled scrolls and Percy knew those to be maps. “Alright,” Leo nodded, “Let’s get to sailing, shall we?”

Leo lead them to the very back of the Queen’s Dock’s where a lone ship was anchored separate from the rest. The ship was huge and beautiful and Percy, despite the circumtacnes, was excited to sail again. 

“This,” Leo gestured to the ship, “Is the Andromeda II.”

“What happened to the first one?” Malcolm asked. 

Leo stilled. His eyes darkened. “That’s not your concern, Prince.”

They climbed the overboard rope one at a time, and once they made it to top deck, Percy was in his element. He rose the anchor then started adjusting the sails and spinning the helm. He successfully got the ship out of the harbor, but he knew that the three of them would not be able to keep a ship the size of the Andromeda sailing for long. 

“We’re going to need a crew,” Percy said. 

Leo clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “I know just the place! It’s only half a day’s sail from here. It’s called Halfblood Pub, in Tortuga. It’s said that any pirate worth half their salt has spilled at least half of their blood there.”

“What a wonderful place,” Malcolm said sarcastically.

“Shut up,” Leo narrowed his eyes. “You may be the prince, but you’re on my ship, buddy.”

Malcolm rolled his eyes but raised his hands in surrender. He walked over the head of the ship and leaned against the rails. 

“Halfblood Pub you say?” Percy asked Leo, doubtful himself.   
Leo nodded, then looked out to the sea excitedly. “Now. Bring me that horizon.”


End file.
